If Only You Knew Who I Really Was
by red-strawberrii
Summary: Ryoma x OC- discontinued; Please read Ch 7 - Important Note
1. New Beginnings

**Chapter One - **New Beginnings

"RUKITA! Do you really want to be late for your first day at Seigaku?"

"Give me a minute!"

Yumine Rukita stared at the boy's uniform in front of her. Her mum decided against such a decision, but ultimately it was Rukita's choice. Rukita took a deep breath and started to put on the uniform. Surprisingly, it didn't take as long as she expected, but as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she knew that even an idiot could tell she was a girl.

Rukita found some cloth and wrapped it around her body. Then she put the uniform on again. It definitely made a difference. Her chest was flat. Next was her wig. It took a while to make sure that none of her long hair was exposed. She looked at her reflection again.

'_Being a guy is gonna be tough'_

Rukita ran down the stairs and grabbed a biscuit and shoved it in her mouth. If she sat down and ate at the table she would be late for sure.

"Going dad!"

Her dad looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Ruki-chan" he said in a girly voice. This received a glare from Rukita.

"What?"

Rukita's dad then returned to his normal voice.

"You didn't sound anything like a guy just then, how do you think your gonna fool the whole of Seigaku?" 

Rukita just kept glaring.

"And Ruki, have you ever considered the fact that you're gonna need another name?"

Rukita blinked and looked at her dad curiously. 

"And I need that because…?"

Rukita's dad looked at his daughter with a 'you-idiot' look.

"No one in their right mind would believe that a kid called Yumine Rukita is a guy"

"Oh…" 

'_Point taken…'_

Her dad smiled smugly.

"Well, knowing how dumb my little daughter is, I prepared some things for you"

He handed a small piece of paper rolled into a little scroll to Rukita.

"Read that and memorize it, and you better memorize it on the way to school coz you gotta go now Ruki-chan!"

With that Rukita was pushed out of the front door and was left with a tennis bag and a tiny scroll. 

'_What could my dad fit on this tiny piece of paper that's so important I have to memorize it?'_

Unrolling the scroll revealed 'My name is Yukito Ryuka.' Rukita just glared at the paper as if it were her dad. She stuffed the sheet into her pocket and ran off in the direction she thought was Seigaku, but only after 15 seconds of running as fast as she could, Rukita crashed into a guy around the same height, wearing the same uniform as her. He had black hair and his eyes were a dark brown, though Rukita could swear they were slightly green.

"Sorry!" Rukita said. Then her eyes widened and she put her hands over her mouth. _'Ah crap'_

Rukita coughed loudly and then said in a deeper voice "I mean, I'm sorry"

The boy looked at Rukita strangely but didn't say anything about her weird behavior.

"It's okay" Rukita stopped sweating and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, I'm going now!" said Rukita with a forced smile and she continued to run her way.

"You're going the wrong way" came a voice behind her.

Rukita sweatdropped.

"Oh really? Hahaha… oops!" 

"You're new aren't you?"

Rukita nodded

'_The less I speak the less chance I get discovered'_

"Seigaku's that way" The boy said as he pointed in the completely opposite direction that Rukita was running in.

"Follow me" 

Rukita's eyes widened and her footsteps quickened to keep up with the boy in front of her.

"Thank you… um… what is your name?" Rukita decided to at least be somewhat nice and try to start a conversation.

The boy stopped walking, turned around and looked at her.

"Echizen Ryoma, you?"

"Yumi-" 

Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"Yumi?"

"_NO! I'm a guy now! I'm not Yumine Rukita anymore… I'm… what am I?_

Sometimes maybe a girl should listen to what her father says. Rukita turned around and took the scrunched up piece of paper from her pocket, read it and turned around… sweatdropping again.

"My name is Yukito Ryuka"

The piece of paper fluttered from Rukita's hand to the ground. Ryoma looked at the 'boy' in front of him. He definitely isn't normal

Rukita bent down and picked up the paper and shoved it in her pocket again.

"Hahaha! Lets get going to Seigaku now Ryoma-kun!"

Rukita started pushing Ryoma in the direction of Seigaku.

'_Man, what a way to start out at a new school…'_

x.

WAHH! First Fic! XD Hope it was okay and didn't suck _too_ bad XP 

Reviews would be nice

&. strawberrii


	2. Meeting The Old Woman

**Chapter Two - **Meeting the Old Woman

After finally reaching Seigaku, Ryoma told Rukita he had to go off somewhere. Rukita wasnt really paying attention, something about being late and running laps. Rukita grabbed the map of Seigaku that her mother had given her the day before from her tennis bag. 

'_Now where might I find the office?'_

Rukita stared at the map dumbly. Geography was never her strong fort. In fact, she failed last year. She decided her best option was to just ask someone for directions. She wouldn't seem too stupid. It was pretty obvious she was new from the perfect, unwrinkled uniform she wore. Rukita span around and looked for someone she could ask. A girl with her hair tied into two long braids walked in through the gate and just when Rukita was going to ask her for directions, the tennis courts beside her caught her attention. Suddenly, words that a certain boy said to her last year, flashed in her head.

"You think we are going to let a GIRL join the Hyotei tennis team? BAHAHA! That is the **stupidest **thing I've heard in ages! Now get out of my sight, you weak little shrimp."

Rukita clenched her fists.

"Well, your going to find out what this 'weak little shrimp' can do... Atobe." 

A tall woman who happened to be standing on the tennis court turned around and looked at the strange 'boy' who was talking to himself. The woman's eyes widened and Rukita's almost black eyes turned a lighter chocolate brown. The woman pointed a finger at Rukita.

"Aren't you Yumi-"

"GAHHH! SHUT UP OLD WOMAN!"

'_Nice one Rukita, way to get everyone within a 50 meter radius to notice you_' 

Rukita sweatdropped for the third time that day. She glared at the old woman in front of her. The regulars in front of the woman all turned and looked at the boy in front of their coach.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, who is this boy? Do you know him?" Asked a guy with a strange haircut and deep green eyes.

"As a matter of fact I do, this is-"

Rukita cut in. "My name is Yukito Ryuka"

It was after this statement when Ryuuzaki noticed the boy's uniform Rukita was wearing, and the fact that she was speaking in a different voice. Ryuuzaki grinned.

"Well, Ryuka-**kun**" she said, emphasizing the suffix, "You're definitely new, so why don't you go and get your timetable from the office already?"

Rukita sweatdropped… again. Four times.

"Well, I kinda don't know where it is…" She said sheepishly.

A familiar voice came from the next tennis court.

"The office is the building that has 'office' written on it. It also happens to be right behind you"

With that, Ryoma walked over from the neighboring tennis court, and stopped next to Ryuuzaki.

Rukita looked at Ryoma and then behind herself. She stared at the huge 'OFFICE' written in front of her. Her eye twitched.

'_Does this guy have nothing better to do than making me feel stupider with every passing second?'_

Ryuuzaki laughed and waved for the boy with the strange haircut to come over.

"Oishi, you're responsible for the regulars for the rest of this training session" She shot a quick look at the 'boy' who was obviously mentally kicking himself, "I'm afraid Ryuka-kun might get lost in our office"

Oishi bowed respectfully to his coach and did what she said. Ryuuzaki left the tennis courts and motioned for Rukita to come. They entered the office, and it seemed pretty deserted.

Rukita finally spoke in her normal voice.

"Tch, you almost blew my cover old woman"

"Tch yourself, it was practically blown already"

Death glare.

The silence was too awkward for Ryuuzaki to bear. She stuttered and then broke the silence with:

"Now why might a pretty little girl like you, come to Seigaku… as a guy? You better come see me after school to make things a little clearer, Rukita."

"I have my reasons… but that's beside the point. How did you know I was me?"

'… _well that sentence came out dumb'_

"Rukita, no one has almost black eyes that become light brown in a flash; your eyes are too unique! I wonder how they do that little colour changing thing..." 

"So old woman, where do I get my-"

Suddenly Ryuuzaki changed her tone "RYUKA-KUN!" she exclaimed, while directing a 'it's-time-to-be-a-guy-again' look at Rukita. "YOUR FIRST DAY! AREN'T YOU EXCITED?"

"Jeez, I'm not deaf, and I get the idea, you know" mumbled Rukita under her breath as a group of teacher walked past them. 

"Oh! You must be Yukito Ryuka!" Rukita looked up at the smiling middle-aged woman in front of her.

"Yeah, and?"

'_Did that come out a bit rude? ... oops'_

But the woman's smile didn't fade one bit as she explained that she had overheard the exclamation Ryuuzaki had made and the fact that her father had called earlier to make sure she got to Seigaku safely.

"Aren't you lucky to have such a caring father?"

Rukita started coughing… and the coughing led to choking

"_CARING! Are you kidding me?"_

Then the woman handed Rukita a timetable and told her what class she was in and how to actually GET there. Finally, she waved goodbye saying:

'I'll call your father back! I'm sure he's still concerned about you!'

Rukita grabbed Ryuuzaki and dragged her out of the building. 

'_Yeah right'_

x.

YAY! Two chapters now! XD

Thank you to everyone who reviewed... much appreciated!

Also... i will try my best to make sure Rukita isnt _too_ Mary-Sueish... x.X" (thanks to alishoane and ThrillPair for bringing that point it up)

&. strawberrii


	3. And When You Lose Your Cool

**Chapter Three - **And When You Lose Your Cool

Grabbing her tennis bag, Rukita walked quickly to where the grade one classrooms were. She scanned the signs on top of the doors until she found one that read 'one two'

'_That's the one'_

She put on her warmest smile and pushed the door open; she had to present a good first impression. But the first thing she saw when the door opened made her wipe the smile off her face. 

'_Out of all the grade one classes I could have been in, why did I end up in the same class as HIM!'_

Rukita hastily took the only seat that was left (which just happens to be behind Ryoma) and prepared herself for the first class, history. She had only just bent down to unzip her tennis bag when the door was practically kicked open by their teacher.

Rukita screamed in shock.

'_Uh oh… Not good.'_

Rukita had stopped breathing. She was a genius wasn't she? First she humiliated herself in front of Ryoma by not knowing her own name, then she called the tennis coach an 'old woman' in front of everyone and just now, she had screamed like a girl.

"Tomoko, you should be used to my entrances by now." Their teacher said.

Rukita couldn't believe her luck. She wasn't the only one who screamed. The exact same moment she screamed, Tomoko had screamed as well… All the attention focused onTomoko rather than herself.

"Oh. My. God. That was close…" Rukita muttered under her breath.

The teacher then continued and told the whole class about a new boy who was joining their class. He asked for Rukita to come out to the front of the room and give a quick self introduction.

Rukita looked blankly at the teacher.

"What am I meant to say?"

"Oh, just the usual name, age, hobbies and family"

Rukita closed her eyes for a few seconds. She ran through the answers in her head to make sure nothing would give her away.

"My name is Yukito Ryuka and I'm 13. My hobbies include tennis and…"

'_THINK OF SOMETHING A GUY WOULD DO!'_ Her inner self screamed at her.

"Eating foods that boys eat!"

'…' Her inner self slapped her. _'BAKA'_

"Oww…" Rukita said quietly.

The whole class was just silent. Everyone had blank, confused looks on their faces. Most of them were probably thinking: 'weeeeeiiiirdo'. Ryoma didn't seem to even notice she was talking.

"My family consists of my mum, my dad and me… that's about it" Rukita ended with a big smile.

"I see…" The teacher said slowly. "Where are you from Yukito? Why did you move to Seigaku?"

Rukita stopped smiling instantly and her cheerful voice disappeared.

"Hyotei and tennis." She replied bluntly and walked briskly to her seat.

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP!

"HYOTEI!" exclaimed the guys in the class (minus Ryoma).

"OHMIGOSH!" shrieked the girls in the class.

Rukita closed her eyes. She had prepared for this reaction this morning, nothing extraordinary. She had actually prepared for something worse like… people shaking phone numbers out of her or people throwing tomatoes at her. She even brought a change of clothes in case that happened.

There was an awkward silence when Rukita didn't reply to any of the comments and everyone else was just sitting there with their mouths wide open.

A yawn broke the silence.

Ryoma rubbed his eyes and looked around the classroom. Everyone was in a state of surprise. Besides himself, the only other person who looked normal was 'Ryuka'. The teacher then decided that no more discussion on the new kid was to be made andthatthe history lesson was to begin.

The whole day of school was uneventful. That is, if you call getting stalked by your class 'uneventful'. Rukita even ran to the (boys') toilets and stayed there for most of lunch to escape questions like, "Did you get kicked out by Hyotei?" and "OH MY GOD! DO YOU KNOW ATOBE IN PERSON!"

The bell for the end of the day sounded sooner than expected. Rukita stood up and quickly walked out of the door. A group of students followed her. Maybe… this boy was going to put a **super bomb** in the Seigaku tennis changing room, so that it would explode and make them all injured so they couldn't compete.

Ummm… Close, but not quite.

Rukita walked straight towards Ryuuzaki's office. She found it and kicked the door open.

'_Well, at least I learnt SOMETHING in history'_

The door flew open and slammed into the wall with a loud BANG! Rukita had only been expecting Ryuuzaki-sensei to be in the room, but there was one other person.

A girl with brown eyes and her hair tied in two braids suddenly looked fearful of the boy who had just bust in. Rukita slammed the door closed to stop the group who followed from listening.

Rukita was already tired and pissed off from what happened today. If she was still thinking clearly, she would have asked the girl to leave. But she wasn't.

"Okay old woman, what the hell do you want to know?" Rukita said, in her normal voice.

And Sakuno's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Y… Y… You… You're a… g..g..girl!"

Rukita reached up to her annoying wig and took it off, throwing it on the ground, her long black hair exposed.

"Damn straight I am!"

x. 

well... it's the holidays for me... so i can probably write more of this story now XP

anyways... chapter three is over now! now i have to start chapter four... T.T" what do i write about now? -blaaank-

well... on another note, i like reviews! -hint hint- XD

&. strawberrii


	4. Please Keep My Dirty Little Secret

**Chapter Four **-Please Keep My Dirty Little Secret

Reality hit Rukita.

'_Oh God… How could I do something so **stupid**_?'

Rukita cringed and quickly grabbed the wig off the ground. She hastily tried to put it back on, laughing all the while.

"AHAHA! I'm sorry, I am a boy who has mental problems! I also like long hair!"

Rukita knew that if anyone ever asked her, she would never admit she said that. But at this moment, it didn't matter. As long as her secret wasn't revealed yet, she would say anything. She still had a point to prove.

Sakuno could only stare at 'Ryuka' with wide eyes. Without the wig, he really did look like a girl. But with the wig, he looked like your everyday, _almost _average boy. She was totally and utterly confused after Ryuka's last comment though.

'_Is Ryuka a boy or a girl?' _No one was going to answer that question for her. At least, not yet.

Ryuuzaki's laughter bounced around the room.

"Rukita, it's okay to stop your little act when its between me, you and my granddaughter."

Rukita stared dumbly. 

'_Granddaughter?'_ She thought to herself

Then she repeated it out loud.

"GRANDDAUGHTER?!" 

She really was having a lucky day. If it had been anyone else, rumors about the new 'mentally retarded' boy would have been all around the school. Rukita fell to the ground in relief. She took the wig off and threw it at the ground again.

"That thing, is probably the most annoying part about pretending to be a guy." 

"Ah… Anou…" stuttered the stunned girl. "Are… are you… a… a girl?"

Rukita smirked

"Do I look like one?"

Sakuno didn't know how to answer that. If Rukita wasa **guy**, by saying she did look like a girl would be offensive. But if she was a **girl**, saying she didn't look like one would be offensive too. She fidgeted.

Rukita held out her hand.

"Yumine Rukita, more commonly known in this school, as Yukito Ryuka" Rukita announced, big smile on her face. "Nice to meet you."

"Ryu... Ryuuzaki... Sa... Sakuno." 

"Okay, introductions are now over. Rukita, get your butt off the ground and sit in one of those chairs. We have a lot of talking to do," commanded Ryuuzaki-sensei.

Rukita groaned. She knew this was going to happen. Ryuuzaki-sensei was probably going to get her to recount her whole life story. Well, at least the part of her life story when she left Japan and went to France. Rukita knew better than to wait for Ryuuzaki to ask her questions. As soon has she sat down in the chair, she started talking.

"France was boring, I didn't like it. My parents made me play tennis tournaments. They were boring too. I couldn't speak the language. I felt like a total idiot. We couldn't write to you because we forgot your address. My mom is very sorry for that. Eventually my parents realized France wasn't the place for me. We returned to Japan. I went back to Hyotei. Atobe pissed me off. I **left **Hyotei. I came here. And I am SO kicking Atobe's butt when I get into the team here."

Short, but it was straight to the point. Rukita didn't explain in big details, but the whole idea was there. Ryuuzaki-sensei closed her eyes. She slowly took in the information Rukita had revealed, analyzing every word of it. Her eyes opened again.

"So what you are trying to say is… You want to join the Seigaku regulars and verse Hyotei?" 

Rukita nodded. 

"And… you are pretending to be a guy because of this ambition?" 

Another nod. 

"So, you are probably planning to play in the ranking tournaments this week?" 

Rukita nodded agai-- 

"WHAT?!" Rukita burst out. **This **week? That was just a _little_ too soon for her.

"Oh, so you're not going to try this time around? You'll have to wait for quite a while if you don't take this chance." Ryuuzaki-sensei said, grinning evilly. She had cornered the poor girl.

"I haven't played tennis for a while." Rukita replied honestly, "If the ranking tournament is this week, you will have to excuse me now."

Rukita rose from her chair and walked hastily towards the door.

"Anou…" came a quiet voice. "Do you want your wig Rukita-chan?"

Rukita froze.

'_Oh Yeeeeaaaaaah… the wig'_

She span around and took the wig from the ground. She tucked her hair in carefully and gave Sakuno a quick smile.

"Arigato!"

Then she reached for the door handle again.

"Not so fast Rukita, I haven't said that you could go yet."

"I need to go home and practice now." She said through clenched teeth.

"Who said you have to go home to practice?" Came a knowing reply. 

"Eh?"

"You're not the only one who has to sharpen their skills," Ryuuzaki-sensei replied with a mischievous smile. "You have a tennis racket with you?"

Rukita sent a quick glance at her tennis bag. Well, _obviously _she had a tennis racket with her. What was the old woman thinking?

"Sakuno, take Rukita down to the tennis court A, there shouldn't be anyone there today. I'll come down shortly."

"H… Hai!" 

Sakuno grabbed Rukita's hand and led her out of the room and towards the tennis courts. People gave the pair of them weird looks as the rushed past. They arrived at the tennis courts in no time. 

'_What could that old woman want?'_

"Oh, by the way Sakuno…"

"Eh?"

Rukita stuck her tongue out cheekily.

"You better keep my dirty little secret."

_&._

"Tezuka, I think we have an interesting new kid around Seigaku now."

"Hm?"

"I'm not going to make you watch, but you can if you want to. We will be having a match on court A."

_&._

Ryuuzaki arrived only a few minutes after with a tennis racket. 

"Okay Ryuka-kun, we'll have a match to get both of our skills up a notch."

"I should have known that you would do something like this." Rukita muttered under her breath."

Now Ryuuzaki smirked.

"You might end up thanking me for this."

They quickly decided who would serve first, (Ryuuzaki) and both of them stood at their end of the court. Rukita gripped the tennis racket in her hand tightly. The feeling of the game returned to her.

And in the distance, a certain captain was watching.

x.

T.T" Fiiiinally… some tennis… 

Wahahaha… this story is so random o.O but doesn't matter…

I love reviews very, very much. So… **plz review!!**

I'm gonna be evil now… I won't update this story until I get one more review… (unless i get really bored XP)

MUAHAHAHA!! XD

:D and thankz to the ppl who do review, you pplz are awesome!!

&. strawberrii


	5. The Art Of Not Practicing

Firstly, BIIIG thank you to aikoflutist247 for all of your advice, it meanz a lot to me!!

i joined this site to try and improve my writing, so constructive criticism is perfectly fine with me.

Thank you again!! XD

**Chapter Five **–** The Art Of Not Practicing**

Ryuuzaki studied the 'boy' opposite her. The expression on Rukita's face had changed. A lot. Her eyes darkened and she had a new, evil look to her. Ryuuzaki gave Rukita a quick smile. Rukita scowled in response.

'_I guess the inner tennis player is coming out again.' _Thought Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki threw the ball in the air and served it. It landed perfectly in the square. It wasn't the fastest serve ever, and Rukita knew she could return it. She had seen a lot faster. She prepared her racket and aimed for the ball, certain she would hit it. It only clipped the edge of her racket, sending the tennis ball high up into the air and then landing on her head. Rukita winced in pain.

"So is this all the 'Tensai of France' has got?" Ryuuzaki laughed mockingly.

"Shut up, old woman," came the mumbled reply.

Ryuuzaki prepared to serve again. Rukita gripped the racket in her right hand tightly. She was going to hit this one. This time, Ryuuzaki's serve was a lot slower, its slowness seemed to be ridiculing her. Rukita glared at the tennis ball. She wasn't going to screw up again. She hit the tennis ball, but as soon as it lost contact with her racket, she knew that it would go out. **Way **out.

"30 – Love." Ryuuzaki announced.

Now Ryuuzaki didn't even throw the ball into the air. She bounced it and did an underarm serve. Now Rukita was just pissed. She was being underestimated. But then again, with the tennis she had displayed just then, she didn't blame her… much.

**.X.**

Sakuno was watching quietly from the sidelines. She whispered the words that her grandmother had said a little earlier.

"Tensai of France?"

She shut her eyes firmly, running through the memories of the past year. She knew she had heard those words somewhere else. Radio? Grandmother? T.V? **Where? **

**.X.**

The first game was over quickly, with Rukita not even scoring a single point. She walked quickly to the other side of the court. At least she still remembered the rules to tennis. Ryuuzaki walked past her, brushing against her gently. Rukita flinched and shot the coach a death glare. It was her turn to serve. She wasn't going to lose this game.

Rukita slowly bounced the ball absentmindedly. She quickly discussed her 'game plan' to herself.

'_First serve, I'll just focus on getting it in. Later on I can use __**that **__move. But there is no way I'm going to reveal __**it**__ yet.'_

Rukita stopped bouncing and gently threw the ball into the air. Ryuuzaki cocked an eyebrow. She highly doubted that Rukita was actually going to hit the ball. From what she had demonstrated just before, Ryuuzaki assumed that she was just going to hit it into the net.

-THWAT-

'_Knew it.' _The coach could only sigh.

"Oi, that was my first serve for almost a month now!" Rukita said with a smirk. "Give me some credit for not missing the ball entirely!"

After that comment, Rukita's smirk vanished from her face. She thought carefully again. She made some edits to her 'game plan'. She looked at the tennis ball in her hand. Then she looked at Ryuuzaki on the other side of the court. She clutched the ball tightly.

'_I've never double faulted in my life yet. Maybe today, my little streak will be over."_

The tennis ball flew into the air. She raised her racket up and met it. Rukita sent it flying over the net where it landed gently in the square. It was the kind of serve that a five-year-old would perform, but Rukita couldn't care less.

'_Maybe not just yet.'_

The coach returned the serve with no effort at all. Rukita ran for it. She hit the ball, and it landed straight into the net. Rukita closed her eyes, shutting out the unbelievable world before her. Maybe she would have stayed like that, until a certain voice awoke Rukita from her reverie.

"Is this all you've got, rookie?"

Rukita bit her lip. She had to do something. Fast. Otherwise, she was doomed to be a beginner in the Seigaku tennis club. Otherwise, she would have to watch from the sidelines when Seigaku versed Hyotei. Otherwise, she would never get her revenge on Atobe.

Rukita's right hand tightened around the tennis racket. Only a few minutes before, she had considered **it** to be completely off limits. But now she wasn't so sure. She needed something, anything, to turn the tables, even the most tiniest bit. She served another childish serve. Rukita sighed. She planned to save **it **for _at least _the ranking tournaments. The dark eyed girl couldn't concentrate on the match before her anymore. The two conflicting sides inside her completely distracted her.

**.X.**

Tezuka looked out of the window with no interest. He had watched the match for the first two minutes or so, but he lost concern soon after. This 'interesting new kid' wasn't so interesting to the captain of the Seigaku tennis team. He didn't watch the match in detail anymore, only stealing quick glances whenever he thought to.

**.X.**

"Five games to love," called out Ryuuzaki.

She looked like she was half asleep. The game wasn't **anywhere **near as fun as she had expected it to be. She cringed

'_And to think that I got Tezuka to watch this."_

Once again it was Rukita's serve. She popped the ball lightly into the air and hit it. Her serves had slowly started to improve throughout the game, but were still amateur serves. Ryuuzaki swung her racket, contacting the tennis ball and sending it over the net. Rukita returned the shot with mild difficulty. She looked at Ryuuzaki. _Her eyes were closed. _All the anger Rukita had bottled up until now exploded out. Her eyes flashed with rage. A loud and defiant shout tore out of her mouth.

"**Don't you dare underestimate me!"**

**.X.**

Sakuno gasped. The images wouldn't stop flashing in her head.

A girl with shoulder length hair and sparkling brown eyes.

The smirk on her face when she had just foiled her opponents plan.

The way she served fast and accurately with her right hand, stunning all the spectators.

The reporters voice as he told everyone that this girl was only twelve.

The voices of everyone chanting: 'Tensai! Tensai! Tensai!'

**The girl's voice when she told her opponents to not underestimate her.**

Sakuno knew exactly who she was. Yumine Rukita. Tensai of France. The girl her grandmother had always kept an eye out for. She was now right there, in front of her. Sakuno's eyes could only widen in shock at her revelation.

**.X.**

The tennis ball whistled past Ryuuzaki smoothly with supernatural speed. It landed right on the baseline and then flew up the fence surrounding the whole court, getting stuck up there in the process. Ryuuzaki looked up at the tennis ball that was tangled up in the fencing with moderate interest.

"15 – Love" Rukita smirked.

Ryuuzaki smirked back in answer.

'_Has the game finally begun?'_

Rukita served again before Ryuuzaki was fully ready. It zoomed into the square with uncanny speed before bouncing off and getting stuck in the fence again. The coach blinked in shock. Then she waved her racket at the young girl yelling:

"Replay that! I wasn't ready yet!"

Rukita waved her hand not caringly. She took a few steps to the other side of the court and prepared to serve again. Ryuuzaki quickly ran to the spot she was meant to be standing.

"Damn that Rukita, she's on a roll now."

Another serve at lightning speed. That tennis ball added to the collection that was entangled in the fence. Ryuuzaki took a deep breath before facing her opponent again. Rukita looked at her smugly. She may be way behind in points, but at least the points she had won were won in style.

Rukita served again. This serve was different, but familiar at the same time. The tennis ball hit the ground and started to spin strangely. Ryuuzaki realized why it was familiar. She quickly took a step to the side, only barely missing a tennis ball to her face. Twist serve. Ryuuzaki berated herself for being so careless, she should have seen it coming.

"Five games to one."

Ryuuzaki had to fight hard to win the match now. It was almost as if her opponent had changed completely. Shots that would have won her a point earlier, had no effect on the girl anymore. The sound of running feet on the hard tennis court was all you could hear, until Rukita spoke in an undertone.

"I won't lose to you so easily, Atobe."

It was then when Ryuuzaki realized what had transformed within her opponent. In Rukita's eyes, Ryuuzaki wasn't Ryuuzaki anymore. She was Atobe. And she would give everything that she had right there and then to defeat 'him'.

The final point took a long time to resolve.

15 – Love

15 – 15

30 – 15

40 – 30

**Deuce.**

The deuce probably lasted for fifteen minutes. Possibly even longer than that. There was a very big chance that Rukita could have won that point, if Ryoma hadn't walked past the tennis courts at that moment. Rukita got distracted and looked at the dark haired boy instead of the tennis ball. She hit the ball, and it flew into the net. Match, Ryuuzaki.

Rukita finally relaxed and took in a deep breath. She let a smile creep onto her face. The match had awoken part of her old self. She looked at the coach and waved her hand in a sign of gratitude and quickly started for home. Ryuuzaki watched the girl walk away slowly. She then turned around and studied the balls that Rukita had got stuck in the fence.

'_How on earth am I going to get them down?'_

**.X.**

Ryuuzaki ran through the hallways, looking for any sign of the tennis captain. She looked into every room, and all of them were empty. She finally reached the room where she met up with Tezuka earlier and noticed that his tennis gear was gone. He had already left. But a piece of paper half covered by another piece paper stood out. She walked over and grinned.

'_Yukito Ryuka, First Year'_

**.X.**

Rukita walked home quietly. She thought back the match she had just had. It definitely wasn't a match she was proud of, but she had to admit it turned out better than she had expected. She planned on losing 6 – 0, but she ended up getting one game after all. Rukita looked down at her left hand.

'_I'm glad I didn't have to use __**it**__ yet.'_

_x._

_Yeaaaaaaaaaahhh... _i hope this chapter wasnt too retardedd.. o.O"

anywayz, once again, i'll only update this story when i get one more review

and thankz again to everyone who does review, **biiig hug :D**

&. strawberrii


	6. Family Of Four

WAHH!! GOMEN! Sorry for taking longer than usual to update.

T.T" and i said i would update more since it's the holidays...

Once again, thank you to the ppl who reviewed. -hands over a cookie-

and thanks to aikoflutist247 for all the constructive criticism! -huuug-

**Chapter Six **–** Family Of Four**

Rukita stumbled into her house, throwing her tennis bag onto the ground with a loud thud. She took her shoes off and wandered towards the kitchen, where she was sure she would find her mother.

"Mom, I'm home!"

Rukita opened the door to the kitchen to find her mom cooking some curry, the smell making Rukita's stomach growl. The woman smiled at her daughter.

"How was your first day Rukita?"

Rukita could sum it up in a single word.

"Crap."

Rukita's mom raised an eyebrow before questioning her. Rukita quickly summarized the embarrassing encounter with Ryoma, meeting Ryuuzaki again and the tennis match she failed miserably in. Without waiting for a reply from her mother, Rukita grabbed a tennis racket and started walking to the backyard.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Ranking tournaments. This week. Out of practice."

'_Yeah, that just about explains everything.'_

Then it hit Rukita: she needed someone to practice with. Hitting a tennis ball against a wall wasn't going to help her when she would be facing living, strong opponents. She glanced quickly at her mom. Her mom seemed to shrink in fear; she knew exactly what Rukita was thinking.

"Rukita, you know that you didn't get your tennis talents from me, and it's quite out of the qu--"

"I didn't get my tennis talents you or dad." Rukita answered bluntly.

"Even so, what do you expect me to do?"

Rukita replied again, just as bluntly, though with a slight demanding edge to her voice.

"You just get a racket and stand on the other side of the court."

"And what? Get pulverized by a tiny little tennis ball?"

Rukita cracked.

"I need practice now! I don't **care** if you get pulverized by a tiny little tennis ball. As long as I have some **living thing **on the other side of that tennis court that is capable of holding a racket, **I really don't care!**"

Rukita's mother managed to remain calm. You could say that Rukita definitely inherited her father's temper. Rukita's mom understood her daughter well; she desperately wanted to improve before the ranking tournaments. The match she played today clearly showed her the decrease in her abilities, and she wanted to fix that.

"Why don't you see if you can practice with your father? He's probably in the backyard right now."

Rukita didn't look too happy. Instead of walking towards the backyard, she made her way up the stairs and to her room. Rukita quickly got changed out of her Seigaku uniform, putting on a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. As she was leaving her room, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. Rukita hadn't taken the wig off yet, and as she ran down the stairs, one thought was in her head.

'_Ughh, I really do look like a guy now.'_

Grabbing a spare tennis racket and her own, Rukita quickly reached the backyard, throwing the spare tennis racket at her unsuspecting father. Rukita's dad spluttered:

"Wh- What is the meaning of this Rukita?"

Rukita looked at her father coldly and replied through clenched teeth.

"I need to practice, and your practicing with me whether you like it or not."

The two took their places on the tennis court in their backyard. Rukita served the first ball perfectly into the square as her father ran to return it. The tennis ball hit the sweet spot, but ended up flying into the net. Rukita closed her eyes.

'_There is no way I'm going to get the practice I need in time by doing __**this**__.'_

She performed a twist serve of a very low standard, but she still hit her father square in the face, knocking him out cold. Rukita had to get out of her house and find a _reasonable_ opponent. Now. She walked briskly back into the house, muttering something about 'dad got pulverized by a tiny little tennis ball' to her mother before leaving the house entirely, and walking to a nearby park.

Rukita sat down on a swing, tennis racket still in hand. She gripped the racket tightly as a drop of liquid landed on it. The drop was followed slowly by another, and another, until the tears began to fall steadily. Her shoulders started shaking from her crying. She felt alone, weak, _hurt_.

"Onee-san, why did you leave me alone?" Rukita sobbed, the tears still flowing from her eyes.

The memories wouldn't stop flooding back.

_A little five year old girl, holding a tennis racket. An older girl lightly hitting a tennis ball to the five year old, who missed it completely. The older girl walking over and saying:_

"_That's not how you hold a racket imouto!"_

_The older girl started teaching Rukita how to play tennis, but Rukita never seemed to win. A young Rukita then vowed:_

"_I'll beat you one day, onee-san!"_

_Rukita's sister had become a professional tennis player, but still took time to practice with her younger sister. They improved together. Beating Rukita was becoming more and more difficult for the professional, and they decided to be rivals._

"_I'll see you one day in professional tennis, Rukita"_

"_You can bet on that, Miyuki!"_

_The then eight year old Rukita had stopped calling her older sister 'onee-san', and began to call her by her name. The same went for Miyuki, calling Rukita by her name instead of 'imouto'. To them, it symbolized seeing each other as grown up tennis players. _

There was one last memory.

_The scene of glass shattered on the ground, two cars crushed beyond recognition. An ambulance came rushing over to take an injured woman to hospital and attempt to heal her. Our family sitting quietly in a room, shocked from the news we had heard._

_The sudden realization that Miyuki was gone._

_Forever._

"Onee-san…" Rukita choked out, feeling like a five year old again.

"You never said you had a sister."

Rukita whipped around and saw Echizen Ryoma. The boy walked slowly over and sat down on the swing next to Rukita. Rukita knew that the boy wanted an explanation- why she hadn't told the class during her self introduction.

"There are some things I like to keep to myself."

"Like the fact that you're a girl?"

Silence.

Rukita slowly wiped her face dry with the back of her hands, stalling for more time. Was Ryoma just guessing, or did he have a reliable source?

"I'm not a girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"So Sakuno must have a really wild imagination?"

"SAKUNO TOLD YOU?!"

"… So you **are** a girl."

'_Shit, not smart.'_

"N- No! I mean, Sakuno made up something as ridiculous as that?"

Ryoma didn't look convinced.

Rukita breathed out slowly. She looked the boy right in the eye before making an attempt at a getaway.

"I have a lot on my mind right now; I don't want to discuss something stupid like this."

She stood up from the swing and walked towards her house. Only after ten or so steps, Rukita said, just loud enough for the dark haired boy to hear.

"And for one last time, I'm not a girl."

"Oi."

Rukita's footsteps stopped.

'_Was that directed at me?'_

"I never knew you played tennis, Ryuka."

Rukita suddenly noticed the tennis racket in her hand and remembered the reason why she had come out by herself. She needed practice. She span around and looked at Ryoma, noticing the tennis bag slung on his shoulder.

"You play?"

"You saw me with the regulars this morning."

"…"

'_Oh yeeeaaaah! I remember that, the moment you __**totally humiliated me**__!'_

Rukita noticed a spare tennis court that happened to be nearby; she smirked at the boy before her.

"Wanna play? I still have to get you back for what you did to me."

"What did I do to you? I don't remember doing any--"

"You in or not?" an impatient Rukita cut in.

Ryoma looked at his tennis bag and thought about it carefully. He had seen a bit of the match Rukita and Ryuuzaki had played and honestly didn't think Rukita was going to be a worthy match. Playing Rukita would be a complete waste of his time, but then an idea hit Ryoma.

"One condition."

"Name it," Rukita was going to do anything to get a worthy game.

"If I win, you have to tell me the truth about if you're a boy or a girl. **The truth**."

Rukita's eyes widened the slightest bit and turned a lighter brown. She bit her lip. She could always lie her way out of it, but she would feel guilty. She looked Ryoma in the eye one more time before holding her hand out.

"Deal."

x.

teehee, chapter six is over.

It might take me a while to update the next chapter, but i will... one day XD

This time around, I'm hoping to hit at least the 10 reviews mark before writing chapter seven... so

pweeeez revieew -puppy dog eyes- XD

Thanks in advance :D

&. strawberrii


	7. Important Note

Author's Note:

Hey everyone, it's really been a while :) Years have past and due to school and other things I've been neglecting all my fanfictions- but none more so than this one. In fact, I'm sure that many of you are aware that it's been discontinued. However, recently I read this particular fanfiction of mine again, and given the number of positive reviews asking me to continue this fanfiction I've been doing a lot of thinking.

During these past years, I believe that I have matured just a little in terms of being a writer; as this fanfiction_ was _my first ever, I really would like to give this story another shot. What I wish to say is this: **I am willing to rewrite this story**; some aspects will be different because of the new things I've learnt, but the underlying storyline (and what I had in mind at the beginning of this story) will remain the same. Chapters will most likely be longer, and will hopefully read more maturely.

I will be _deleting_ this story if I do rewrite it, as it would be pointless to keep them both; however I will only do this if there is an expression of interest. I am more than willing to try my hand at this story again, so whether or not this happens or will be up to you.

Please leave a response to this message, and I'll see what I can do; who knows, maybe I'll rewrite this story regardless of the response :) Thank you all so much!

As always, much love

&. strawberrii


End file.
